custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Maja Magna
''Maja Magna ''is a world created by The Great Beings. It was originally used as an experimental planet to see if the planet was able to support life but It failed and was soon abandoned but the workers were left behind. Now it is a post apocalyptic world similar to Bara Magna as the planet is considered unlivable filled with survivors, bandits, bounty hunters, mutants and other creatures among the planet. Theme Song '- "Path to Death"'' ''Theme Song 2'' '''- "Cities in Dust" History Pre-History During the prime years of Spherus Magna, Maja Magna was used as a experimental planet to see if the planet will be able to sustain life even if it did look like a desert planet but's that's why it was experimental. They also brought creatures to the planet to see how they adapted to the planet along with a handful of prototype bionicle robots to assist on terraforming the world. Abandoned With the experimenting to the planet it did more damage than it did changing it to make it livable and sustain life. The Great Beings were going to abandon the project of terraforming Maja Magna and wanted this planet to be forgotten. So they leave the planet leaving the creatures on the planet along with their prototype robots with no trace. The robots thought to believe they were coming back but most of them believe that they were abandoned by them. They would not be welcomed back if they ever decide to come back to Maja Magna. The Shattering Madness Since after the Great Beings have abandoned Maja Magna some of the prototype robots have been driven into madness in losing hope and trust of the Great Beings. Turning them into Bandit's of the planet and experimenting of the planet along with The Shattering event mutated some of the robots and the creatures of the planet as only some were lucky. The lucky ones are called "Survivors" who lived through the nightmare of the shattering and even formed bounty hunters. Maja War A war broke out for control of the planet, resources and the people but it lead them to no where only bringing more causalities to their world. So they've created territories of the planet and created borders of the planet that if any dare to cross it will be their own funeral. End of Days (The Apocalyptic Tales) Since after the war ended and the planet divided now it was a post apocalyptic world with only a few villages established onto the planet most of them went underground to avoid the outsiders, bounty hunters and mutants. With no laws, no order or even support to help sustain themselves with dwindling resources of the planet. It was the survival of the fittest on the planet but that doesn't mean they're aren't any good people in the world. Reconnecting (Bionicle: Star Explorers) After the reformation of Spherus Magna and the planets return to Neo-Solis Magna System the Great Beings wanted to reconnect with the worlds they've lost including Maja Magna. When they have returned to the planet the Great Beings are not welcomed since they've been abandoned by them and would be captured or dead if found. Society Maja Magna basically has no rules and it is all about survival of the fittest with no mercy. Without the Great Beings there was no direction for the residents of the planet no law & order has been established on the planet. The only thing they could do was divide the planets into territories and whoever takes the lands claims it but they have to fight for the piece of the land. The inhabitants don't have elemental powers since they were prototype robots and they weren't given any powers to begin with. So they have no power abilities to fight or overpower anybody on the planet similar to the Glatorian and Agori. They were no strangers to dominance and ruling with Tribes and Clans scattered across the planet and even peaceful ones underground to avoid war and conflict. The beings of the planet will do anything to survive. They will kill anything for survival for even small taste of protodermis or sell themselves as slaves to protect others serve bigger tribe leaders even some rare cases as hustlers. They also have to live off whatever the planet has left, even feeding off from the mutants or even their own if that's what it takes to survive. Geographic The lands are most desert plains with abandoned cities buried in sand as tombs or shelter for mutants or lone survivors. Similar to Bara Magna the lands have little to no resources with barely protodermis streams, rivers and lakes but it's rare to find a pure stream if not contaminated from toxic waste of the experiments which causes the mutation. Some lands are very dry to the point of not having any signs off life called the "Dead lands". Known Locations Territories * The Dead Lands - Only nothing but sand and a graveyard for dead prototype robots from the Maja War and currently. * Hades - A land filled with bandits roaming across it and bandit built clans and villages. Some Bounty hunters live in the territories. * Rhondal - Colony based land with abandoned cities covered in sandstorms. Used as shelters for mutants to hide in. * Haven Land - A fortress based land with a large wall. The only land with Lawbringers live and protect. Cities/Town/Villages * Safe Haven - The only safe zone town from the outside world and protected the Lawbringers. * Kalaha - Abandoned city for the mutants as shelter or hiding place. * Undertown - A village underground where peaceful survivors live. * Rarak - A town filled with ruthless and merciless bandits. * Hades Town - A capital city for Hades filled with Bounty Hunters, Lone Survivors and the worst Bandits that ever existed. Clans/Organizations * Killer Clan - A Skakdi like clan filled with ruthless killers and rapists only ruled by dominance. * Justice Division - A law bringer organization * Hunters Arrow - A bounty hunter gang that roams across the planet * Survivor Union - A group of peaceful Survivors trying to find a solution to help the planet. Inhabiting Species The beings that have survived the Maja War and The Shattering Madness. They were once prototype robots similar to the Glatorian and Agori until The Shattering Madness changed them to what they are now. * Survivors - Similar to Glatorian and the Agori that have survived. Having stable minds that are able to cooperate with others and maybe even protect their own. * Mutants - The Prototype robots and the creatures of the planet that barely survived but manage after being mutated to live off what's left of the planet. It occurs from the creatures and prototype robots. * Bounty Hunters - Similar to Dark Hunters they are also Survivors but the vicious and cold blooded killers that will hunt or kill if told to do so for money like any Bounty Hunter would do. * Bandits - Prototype robots that survived but were driven into insanity and do whatever as they please from raiding, killing and even violating females. * Law Bringers - Prototype Titan size robots that were built for security and enforcement. Now are law bringers or the Templars of the Maja Magna keeping law and order but there are few corrupt among them. * Outcasts - Outsiders that were banned from other worlds or keeping a low profile from being chased by the law. Known Inhabitants * Jaxon (Male Survivor; currently on Neo-Magna) * Kantaro (Male Survivor) * Kika (Female Survivor) * Lekka (Male Bounty Hunter) * Quara (Female Vortixx Outcast; Bartender) * Transima (Female Lawbringer) * Axeor (Male Bounty Hunter) * Elta (Male Agori Survivor) * Ryhman (Male Mutant) * Almarak (Male Titan Skakdi Outcast; Leader of the Killer Clan) Triva * Maja Magna was inspired the by the world of Mad Max and Destiny; Mars and Borderlands; Pandora. * Jaxon was inspired by Mad Max. * Maja Magna is based off from Bara Magna.Category:Planets Category:Apocalyptic Worlds